Las flores no son lo tuyo
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: Las flores no le sientan bien a todos en algunas ocasiones.


**A/N:** HOOLA. Me pidieron un fanfic one-shot de GreenxBlue (Oldrival) & slight RubyxSapphire (Frantic)

A falta de tiempo para escribir historias decentes...pues me puse a escribir one-shots, drabbles de menos de 1500 palabras. Me gusta la idea de dejar ciertas cosas a la imaginación del lector so..dejo bastantes huecos en esta historia.

No sé que me pasa, quizá escribí esto mientras estaba drogada con nutella :O  
No me golpeen ;u;

Disclaimer: Pokémon Adventures no es propiedad de Cookie Von Kirkland. Si lo fuese …sería millonaria. LEL

On with the fic!

* * *

''Ahhhh- pero que hermosa te ves—'' Los ojos de Blue brillaban con un fulgor intenso mientras daba los toques finales al peinado de Sapphire. La _chica salvaje_ se sonrojó y murmuró un suave 'gracias' para luego inhalar profundamente.

''¿Estás nerviosa, Sapphy?'' inquirió la mayor, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera Dex Holder.

''¿Y-yo? P-pues…sólo un…poco'' admitió, completamente ruborizada. Las manos enguantadas de la nativa de Hoenn temblaban, tratando de sostener el bouquet desesperadamente. ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba pesado para ser un simple arreglo de rosas y no-me-olvides.

''Bah- Sapphy querida, es normal estar nerviosa.'' Comentó dulcemente Blue. '' ¡Hoy es tu gran día! Estoy segura de que todo marchará de maravilla.'' alzó el pulgar, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

''¿En serio crees que esto funcionará? Quiero decir, Ruby y yo somos aún muy jóvenes; todos dicen que este matrimonio es algo apresurado.'' El rostro de la novia ( y futura señora de Ruby) cayó y unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus orbes azules.

''O'ww, cariño. No digas eso. No hagas caso a las críticas…yo sé que ustedes dos se aman y, ¡hey! 19 años es una buena edad para casarse.'' Admitió la Holder más experimentada. ''Uh- Por lo menos ya no tienes que preocuparte porque Ruby pierda la memoria haha~''

''¡H-hey! ¡No juegues con eso.'' exclamó Sapphire, lanzándole a la experta en evolución sillas, mesas y cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance.

''Ouchie. Casi me matas con eso.'' Reclamó Blue.

''P-Pues no digas más del tema.'' La joven frunció el entrecejo y se puso las manos en la propia cadera, con una mirada de reproche dirigida a la dueña de Blasty.

''Okay, prometo no decir más del tema~'' la mayor guiñó el ojo y se echó a reír levemente. Sapphire no encontraba aquello divertido pero no pudo más que suspirar resignadamente en vista de que la otra chica no cedería.

''E-Es hora.'' Murmuró Sapphire.

* * *

''¿Tiene cada uno de vosotros deseo, y está dispuesto a confirmar y santificar delante de Dios y en presencia de esta congregación, el vínculo del santo matrimonio?'' habló solemnemente el párroco de la iglesia, mirando enternecido a la joven pareja frente a él.

''Sí, s-señor.'' tartamudeó un poco Ruby, sudando profusamente.

''Sí.'' respondió más segura Sapphire.

En una banca cercana al altar, los amigos de los futuros esposos trataban de contener sus risas, bueno, excepto por dos personas.

''¡Ella se ve hermosa y radiante! Llena de flores, oh- me recuerda a la primavera.'' Blue sujetaba un pañuelo contra su pecho, limpiando de vez en cuando alguna lágrima durante la ceremonia.

''¿Uh? No sabía que te gustaran tanto las flores.'' respondió secamente un apático oji-verde.

''Claro que me gustan.'' Indicó alegremente la chica. ''Pero…a mi no me van. Las flores no son lo mío.''

Lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro. Green alzó una ceja, ciertamente la curiosidad le estaba implorando preguntar el por qué de ese comentario tan amargo. Pero siendo la persona seria y reservada que era, prefirió guardar silencio; ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle…otro día se lo preguntaría.

* * *

''Han pasado dos meses desde la boda de Ruby y Sapphire, ¿eh?'' Red se escuchaba un poco apagado, muy diferente a su tono energético usual.

''Sí.'' Replicó Green, sin emoción en su pálido rostro.

''Amigo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?'' preguntó el oji-carmesí. Green asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo otro comentario al respecto.

Por el rabillo del ojo Green Oak alcanzó a divisar a la pareja de la cual estaban hablando; se veían radiantes, llenos de amor. Se había enterado, por parte de Gold, que Sapphire estaba embarazada. ¡Estaban esperando al retoño de su amor! Todos estaban felices…Green sentía celos ya que el no podía compartir su felicidad.

Blue era su amante, cierto, pero la manera en la que la trataba era algo particular: No había canciones románticas entre ellos, no había cartas de amor, no había chocolates el día de San Valentín, no había atardecer juntos ni desayuno en la cama.

¿Podrían llamarse pareja? Tal vez, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

Él la amaba, pero muy a su manera. Estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba…pero se sentía infeliz a su lado. ¿Por qué no era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos como los demás Holders? Raro, él era el único que evitaba demostrarlos.

Aún ahora. Aún este día.

Green permanecía calmado por fuera, pero por dentro la historia era diferente.

La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba llena de amigos, llena de historias y de recuerdos. Estaba perfectamente iluminada y …allí estaba ella.

Como siempre, el centro de atención. A ella le encantaba hacerse notar, que rara manera había encontrado de tener éxito en su empresa.

Se veía tan hermosa…pero había algo que a Green le desagradaba en demasía de su apariencia.

Portaba un hermoso vestido, azul como sus ojos, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y su maquillaje la hacía lucir encantadora, casi como si…

Oh- No. Era eso y justo ahora lo notaba Green.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella; sus manos transpiraban, estaba nervioso.

¿Por qué demonios temblaba tanto? Bueno, por lo menos hacía un buen trabajo en ocultar sus miedos.

Tragó saliva con pesadez. Tomó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones.

''_Dentro, fuera'' _repetía mentalmente.

Había sido tonto pensar que había otra oportunidad para sincerarse con la chica de sus sueños. La vida no perdona a aquellos que dudan, ahora lo entendía muy bien.

_''¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto? Debí haberla tratado mejor...'' _ su conciencia le reprendía y, conforme se iba acercando a Blue, su corazón se encogía.

El cuarto cayó en completo silencio cuando Green por fin llegó a su destino. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a pestañear. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

''Tsk, chica tonta.'' Espetó con cierto deje de resentimiento. No hubo respuesta.

''Tenías razón.'' Continuó Green, metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando luego una caja forrada en terciopelo negro.

''Mira, lo traje para ti…'' expresó el chico. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la caja para revelar un hermoso anillo de diamantes…pero ante esto tampoco hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una reacción. Su rostro se mantenía rígido.

''Tenías razón, boba.'' Comenzó, dejando la caja sobre el féretro, apartando algunos ramos del vidrio. ''Las flores no son lo tuyo; se ven horribles en ti…''


End file.
